


What We Do In The Basement

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Night Train, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: This is a missing scene for Night Train. There was this small scene where we see Blair training Jim's senses. This is the scene extended.





	What We Do In The Basement

****Hargrove Hall in front of Blair's office****

“C'mon!” Blair coaxed.

Blair was already half dragging Jim down the hall from his office at Rainier University.

“Okay, okay! Slow down Chief. You said we would go to Wonderburgers.” Jim almost whined, although tough guys like him didn't whine, maybe they protested.

Blair grinned winningly up to his friend. “We will, Jim, we will, but first we go down to the basement. I told you I have built something for you down there in the lab. It's to help you with your senses.”

Jim gave in and followed Blair down to the basement, where numerous labs were housed.

Blair opened the door to a small cubbyhole of a room in the back of another room full of strange equipment. He threw his bag on the table and started to switch on all the tech he had built there.

“This isn't going to be like the last time?”

Blair made a cross over his heart and chuckled “Don't worry, nobody is going to be electrocuted this time. Promise!”

Blair got his serious scientist face now. “Now, remember, you were born with these senses. They're a gift passed on to you by your ancestors.”

“What are we doing here?” 

Blair smiled and placed the headphones over Jim's ears. “Oh, it's something very cool. Made it myself.” Blair fiddled with his switch. “Okay. Put your chin here.”

Jim eyed the things on the table curiously not hearing what Blair is saying. “Hmm?”

Blair tipped his own chin. “Put your chin here.”

Jim sat down and placed his chin on a chin support. Blair flipped a row of switches that started multi-coloured flashing lights. 

Jim winced away immediately. “Hey, come on.”

“Relax, man. I've put your sense of sight on overload. Don't struggle. See if you can separate from it and just hear the music.”

“I don't like it.” Jim complained. 

But Blair expected the protest from his friend and had his speech prepared. “Fine then. You're the one with the wacko senses. You don't want to learn how to control it, it's no skin off my back, pal.”

Jim placed his chin back on. 

“All right. Now we're talking. One step at a time.”

Jim sighed deeply, watching the coloured lights. He tried listening to Blair's breathing to relax.

“It's all about breathing and concentration. One step at a time. Zone out the light. Concentrate. Yeah. Yeah, that's it. Zone out the light. There's only music.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jim stumbled like he was drunk. Blair had already caught him around the waist and holding on to him.

“It's still all glowing around the edges.”

“Don't worry Jim, it will fade. Now we'll get your Wonderburgers.” Blair promised nervously.

“You have halo.” Jim slurred.

“Really? That's cool. What does it look like?”

“Beautiful, really beautiful, kinda green glitter.”

“Oh, man. I'm sorry.” Blair felt contrite.

“No, it's nice actually.” Jim smiled dreamingly.

Blair smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the dialoge comes directly from the episode with the help of this great webpage that hosts all episode transcripts. http://kelesa.net/transcripts/index.htm


End file.
